Matoi Sumeragi
Origins: Soushin Shoujo Matoi Alias/Aka: Matoi, Toi Chan Classification: Human, Magical Girl, God Wielder Threat Level: Tiger, At least Celestial, Possibly Omega Age: 14 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Transformation, Teleportation (Can travel long distances by travelling through higher-dimensions), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (She warped Space and stopped time in the Process of her transformation in Episode 1 although it's not combat applicable as she never did that again and it was likely the ability of the God being invoked), BFR (Can send things to higher-dimensions), Summoning (God of Myriad is capable of summoning countless Gods throughout all of Creation), Reality Warping (Reality Warped the entire Space-Time continumm from the 24th Dimension in Episode 12), Non-Physical Interaction & Energy Projection (Matoi blocked, attacked, and unknowingly destroyed a Night in the process via her Myriad God), Reactive Evolution (Matoi can evolve based on the wishes she has as in Episode 4 she was unable to fly but developed wings), Weapons Creation (In Episode 8 she developed a Weapon to effectively summon the power of myriad gods and kill two nights who she wanted to defeat, in Episode 10 developed a shield that would block and Nullify attacks that she wanted to stop), Power Nullification (Matoi was able to nullify the Super Gravity Field of the Creed Killer in Episode 4 and in Episode 10 developed a shield that would block and Nullify attacks), Healing & Life Manipulation (In Episode 11 Matoi was able to completely Heal everyone affected by the attack of the Nights who were in a near dead comatose state), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (In Episode 12 Matoi was able to affect all the 24 Dimensions, rescue Shiori, Yuma, and Clarus, reality warp all of existence, and stopped the Unification of all the Dimensions so that no higher dimensional beings would come to the 3D world), Portal Creation & Dimensional Travel (Can create Portals effortlessly and travel through them into Higher Dimension), Resistances to Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Thoroughly explained that lower dimensional abilities would be unable to affect higher dimensional beings and Matoi herself was Clad with the God of Myriad, a God of the highest order and dimension. For Higher Dimensional beings, Space and Time are easy to manipulate as explained in Episode 12 by Pochi. Matoi survived in the 24th Dimension without her God guarding her which would have otherwise erased her and could resist the effects of the opening of the Gate that was affecting the 24th Dimension all in Episode 12) Physical Strength: Building Level Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: Building (Her attacks are capable of destroying even building sized beings), At Least Universe+, Possibly Metaverse+ with God of Myriad (Stopped the Unification of all the 24 Dimensions and Reality Warped the entire Space-Time continumm from the highest dimension so that all the damage done by the Nights were removed as well as stopping the Cycle of Destruction and Creation of the Universe itself) Durability: Building Speed: At least Supersonic (Caught and reacted to bullets early in the Series), Likely Immeasurable (Can exist in the 24th Dimension and could move and exist in either past, present, or future and could even interact with her mother in the past) Intelligence: Average Stamina: Average Range: Universe+, Likely Metaverse+ via Teleportation Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Her Sword and Shield Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gate of Caelum: An ability which allows her to travel to higher dimensions * Summoning: Matoi's God, the "God of Myriad", is capable of summoning countless Gods throughout all of Creation and using which Matoi can either create her Weapons or Large Energy Blasts Category:Female Category:Animanga Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Omega Category:Current Threat level: Omega Category:Weapons user Category:Energy manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Healer Category:Teleport Category:Summoner Category:Sonic speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Character Category:Current Threat level: Tiger Category:Soushin Shoujo Matoi Category:Protagonist